User talk:Hiddenlich
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daieegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Thank you for welcoming me. I know what Weegee can do you don't need to give me the memo. I am the leader of the The Dominion of Weegeepedia and a member of the The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia. I am trying to make pictures of the Fakegees I make, but when I try to upload them, it says I can't upload them for no apparent reason. --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC)I'm sorry, but it said in the article - he wanted to takeover the universe, but thought of weegees forces and decided to JOIN them. Got that, oh and daigees army can join Oh, sorry.Hiddenlich (talk) 17:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 14:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat please come. come to chat plz., Alphaweegee (talk) 15:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will join it. By the way, chat? Sorry for not answering earlier. I'm in chat now. Hobodude34 (talk) 01:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) why cant i be in The_Republic_of_Saving_Weegeepedia :| i like to sav weegee's.. --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) thanks! I hate homework too k I don't remember. I did it a few years back when someone told me how to do it. I don't remember anymore. Weegee 21:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) hiddenlinch. It said that he will destroy the merigrock wiki, than hack us. He must be not lying, after all. I can't come Hiddenlich, I can't come to the meeting you are planning to have on WeegChat. You will either have to send the notes to the admins and do the conference without me (7:00 PM GMT) or do the conference another day. It's up to you. Tell me your decision on Monday. Cuddles1234 (talk) 21:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW BUT HE SAID THAT HE WILL HACK US TOO Reply What exactly are you talking about now? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 14:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) me and geenoh and yushee and awpysaurs rection about spammers :/ --LriGee. (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) YAY! The sprite is FINALY done! :D Come to chat plz -SqeegeeFan9000 I'm back! Hiddenlich, I'm back a day early! Come to chat! Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:44, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Hiddenlich, come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Thanks for telling! Alphaweegee Chat request Hiddenlich, come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 15:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I can. See you there! --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I gotta go to sleep. Bad News Hiddenlich, I have bad news to tell you. Come to chat, because I don't want anyone else to hear. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Well I was looking around the color stuff and saw which place you must go to change color of links. --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 21:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hidden, maby I should make it for you? I don't want you to break anything. Just tell me which color you want. Let's chat again! DevinMoffit (talk) 20:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Devin Moffit All done.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 15:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________ Want to chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 02:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) sure lich, you can make NourGodly1592 forms NourGodly1592 (talk) 17:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Devingee Wiki Hey, Lich, is it okay if I make Daievin on my Devingee Wiki? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. What do you think? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) OK. Click here. Daievin 2.0 DevinMoffit (talk) 01:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) why did u leave chat well here is the link http://united-gees.wikia.com/wiki/Firstcursor. Testing new signature Lone Lich (talk) 18:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you insert the Coalition in the War,in future? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC)ArmageddonSqueegeeITA Ok,thanks.Sorry for insering the coalition in the fifth war. The ArmageddeegeeArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 17:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I have minecraft but i don't have a server i will make one but its not here now. IP: LJS.MC.com thas the ip when its ready LLRweegee (talk) 21:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me at chat Because I thought you mean that my data corrupted, but not IN NOURMEEGEE STORY! Can I be admin? I qualified for all the requirements. I even someone to back me up on it.Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) btw i'm sad about wegeee not really being papa weegees son thats all LLRweegee (talk) 00:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) An empty core. the core (talk) 00:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Good job with the cores. the core (talk) 09:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) BEFORE I leave 1 thing my brother might be here today or tommorow he doesn't want to do wut i want..btw LLRweegee (talk) 02:46, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ...I MIGHT LEAVE JSUT A REMINDSR. LLRweegee (talk) 22:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Hiddenlich, Come to chat. The situation with LLRweegee is getting serious. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) The "mahzlovian empire" wasn't my idea anyway. It was smarty pants idea. Wasn't mine idea i just found it i didn't make it I did not make it I found it old was here Hey Sure. IK but Waxanator awheeos maker wouldn't like wut were oding cuz gwg changed it without permission or knowing the maker of awheeo LLRweegee (talk) 23:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) btw my chat is taking a long time to load its so dumb!!! LLRweegee (talk) 22:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I will try,but i don't know English really good :c ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 13:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hiddenlich, Come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 20:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) OK.... UUmm.. Can i make angryfaicdaigee? It's Angryfaicgee+Daigee. Yoshiki (talk) 16:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and if you have a design for those characters, then I may put them in. Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 A Little Favor Hi Lich,can u make me a favor? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) LLRweegee (talk) 03:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lich can u chat Its about that Fad League u can respond but i saw fantendo wiki a fannon nintendo wikia and maybe we can start something there chat for more stuff plz? chat agian plz LLRweegee (talk) 01:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC)